


Help me

by Haechannieislife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/pseuds/Haechannieislife
Summary: Jun had been with his boyfriend Sheoulwoo for just under a year now, but he only turned violent in the past three months or so. It gets to the point where it reaches boiling point, and he has to call his oblivious friends for help.





	1. 1/2

"Help me, please Wonwoo, help me." 

"Jun, what's happened, are you ok?" I'm beginning to panic now. The others seem to catch on, Mingyu motioning for me to put the phone on speaker. We're all crowded round in Jihoon's dorm room listening to one of closest friends sob down the phone. I'm beginning to panic now. He's often late for things, so no one was too concerned when he hadn't turned up yet for our movie night, but this phone call changes everything. 

"Junhui answer me, what happened?" I press, trying to get something out of him. Nothing but harsh sobs echo through the line. "Junnie please, are you hurt?" I beg, my voice cracking at the end. "Yeah, I'm hurt. It hurts Wonu," he cries down the line at me. A glance around the room shows that everyone is just as scared and confused as I am. "Did someone else hurt you?" I press further. A couple of gasps, and then "he hurt me, Sheoulwoo hurt me." There it is. I am momentarily blinded by anger, but I need to stay calm to help Jun. "Can you tell me where you are?" I ask, making sure to keep my voice steady and low. "I'm at his place. I'm hiding in the bathroom. I'm scared Wonwoo, I don't want to be here." 

I feel my eyes begin to well up and I'm struggling to maintain my composure. Jeonghan notices and takes over for me. "It's ok babe, we're going to come get you, don't worry." "Jeonghannie Hyung?" he asks softly. "Yes?"comes the reply. "I'm scared." "I know Junnie, I know." We all rush to grab coats, shoes and car keys whilst Jeonghan stays on the line. In retrospect this impromptu rescue mission probably didn't require all twelve of us, but there's safety in numbers. Jeonghan keeps reassuring him the entire drive over, which involves three cars may I add, and I think we may have broken a speed limit or two. When we pull up outside of the bastards flat, we all move as a unit until Seungcheol steps forward to knock on the door. I don't know what sort of situation we're about to walk into, so I make sure that Channie and Hansol are at the back. On my right I see Jisoo and Soonyoung doing the same thing with some of the other members, which remeasures me slightly. 

He knocks a second time, but there is still no answer. We ask Jun to come out to open the door but the thought of it clearly terrifies him, so in the end Seokmin kicks the door down. We all but stampede our way inside, then come to a stop when we realise we came charging in without any sort of game plan. Seungcheol takes charge in the end instructing Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and I to follow him to find Jun, instructing the the others to wait in the living room and keep an eye out for the bastard. The four of us approach the bathroom carefully, Jeonghan informing Jun over the phone that we are right outside. There's nothing but silence, until the bathroom door is unlocked. A bruised face peeks out gingerly, before swinging the door open fully. He looks incredibly frail, not a word I would ever have used to describe Jun before today. He is crying heavily, bruised and holding himself around his middle. Seungcheol holds his arms open for Jun to launch himself into whilst the rest of us stand there in shock. He sobs and sobs until there is nothing left. Seungcheol holds him securely, rocking them both back and forth. Even when the crying comes to an end, Jun still clings to the older, seeking safety in his embrace. Soonyoung and Jeonghan leave the room, quietly informing me that they're going to hunt for anything of Jun's in order to avoid a return journey at any point. The still sniffling Jun is passed over to me, and I keep a steady arm around him as he curls into my chest. 

We quickly make our way out of the apartment, with Seungcheol and Mingyu in front, just in case he comes back as we're on our way out.


	2. 2/2

Everything hurts. The months of beatings have taken a toll on me. I bury myself into Wonwoo's side, clinging onto his warmth, letting the presence of my best friend soothe me. The car stops outside Jihoon's dorm, where we all pile out. Wonwoo still keeps an arm around me, with Soonyoung on my other side, holding a hand in his. We make our way up to the apartment, and I am gently pushed down onto the sofa. I keep my eyes on my knees as everybody settles down, only looking up when I am startled by something cold touching my face. I calm down when I realise it is just Seungcheol wiping the tear stains off of my cheeks. Once he's finished he remains kneeling in front of me, trying to catch my eye. Once I finally meet his gaze, he smiles warmly at me before beginning to speak, "Jun, what happened?" 

At that, it just all spills out. "He's been hurting me for a couple of months now, but it was never bad like this. It was only if I made him angry, when I did something wrong. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, I just couldn't, I was so ashamed. I feel like a failure," I tell them, yet more tears slipping down my cheeks. Wonwoo cuddles me closer, trying to get me to calm down but I'm struggling. "What made him flip tonight?" Seungkwan asks tentatively, looking concerned. "I tried to leave him," I reply. "You did leave him," Mingyu tells me, "You called us to come get you and you made the decision to leave." His reasoning does make me feel a bit better, but I feel guilty for dragging them into my mess. I tell them that, and their response is one of anger. Soonyoung's shocked all of us though, as on hearing those words he burst into tears. Jihoon and Hansol were seated either side of him, and instantly pull him into their embrace, trying to get him to calm down. He calms down a bit and comes forward to sit down next to me, taking both my hands in his. He makes sure to look me in the eye, telling me "This is not your fault. He hurt you and nothing you could have done would make you deserve it. Look at me Junhui. Nothing would make this your fault. I am so proud of you for phoning us and for getting out of that situation.” His words make me cry harder, and I am pulled into a hug. We both just cry in each other's arms for a while, before managing to calm down.

“I had to leave him,” I tell them, begging them to understand. “You did the right thing,” Jeonghan reassures me, “what made you make the decision to leave?” “Yesterday he made me, well I didn’t really want to but he didn’t listen. He said I had to and that it was my job as his boyfriend. He made me feel guilty for saying no, asking me if I wanted to make him angry.” I tell them, eyes downcast. “What did he make you do,” Seungcheol asks, sounding like he knows exactly what was asked of me. “Sex,” I whisper, not making eye contact. 

You could hear a pin drop. The tense silence is only broken when Jihoon stands up angrily, “I’m going to kill him. I’m going to hunt him down and fucking murder him.” No-one makes any move to discourage him, in fact several of them stand up as if to join. “Guys don’t, please,” I beg. “Why? Are you defending that bastard?” Minghao barks out angrier than was probably intended. I flinch, going back to staring at my knees. “Hey, hey Hyung I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped it’s not your fault. I’m sorry.” He comes to kneel in front of me, placing his hand on my knee in a comforting gesture before taking a hand in his. “Minghao, I’m scared,” I tell the younger, beginning to cry again. He hurries to wipe the tears as they fall, asking “why are you scared Junnie, we’re right here.” “If you go off, he might hurt you and then I’d be all alone. I don’t want you to get hurt, I want you to stay here with me,” I manage to hiccup out, still sobbing. I am pulled into a warm embrace yet again, as he starts apologising, this time switching to Chinese. He continues to comfort me in my native language, and the soothing tones combines with his warmth lull me to sleep.


End file.
